totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel
Nathaniel, labeled as The Video-Gamer, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon. Chapter Guide Chapter One - After helping her up, Nathaniel formed an alliance with "Spazz". Nathaniel voted for Lacey, and was put on the Screeching Monkeys tribe. They won immunity. Chapter Two - Nathaniel formed an alliance with Audrey. Nathaniel fell in the pit during the challenge. Despite this, the team won invincibility and reward. Chapter Three - It was revealed that due to his injury from the second challenge, Nathaniel has gotten a cast on his left arm, and has to wear a neck brace. He wasn't allowed to talk, for fear he might hurt his jaw. Audrey confirmed she and Nathaniel were still allied. Nathaniel pointed at Will when Audrey asked who they'd vote out next. Nathaniel sat out of the challenge, but his team still won immunity. Chapter Four - Nathaniel had the neck brace taken off, so he could talk again. He got Elvis to join his alliance he had with Audrey. The three decided to throw the next challenge and vote out Will. Nathaniel as disappointed that "Spazz" had gotten voted out. Nathaniel walked through the corn maze during the challenge. The alliance threw the challenge as planned. Nathaniel was in the bottom two, getting votes from Bruno and Will, but the alliance still voted for Will. Chapter Five - Nathaniel was happy Will was gone. Nathaniel admitted that if he was at the romantic dinner, he would use it as an opportunity for an alliance. Nathaniel was moved to the Alpha Males tribe. Nathaniel was the last runner for the boys, and won when Elvis told him to run like he was Mario with an invincibility star (which makes Mario go fast). The boys won immunity. Chapter Six - During the challenge, Nathaniel reestablished his alliance with Elvis and Audrey. Nathaniel also guarded Audrey. The Alpha Males won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - Nathaniel sat out of the challenge due to his broken arm. The Alpha Males won immunity and all the pizza they can eat. Chapter Eight - Nathaniel offered the idea that the contestant who best performed in the next challenge should become the team captain. Nathaniel sat out of the challenge, for the third time overall, and second in a row. This was used against Nathaniel by Frasier as a reason to vote off Nathaniel. Nathaniel received three votes, and voted for Frasier. Chapter Nine - Elvis left Nathaniel's alliance. After the Alpha Males lost, Nathaniel got Rocky and Niles into an alliance. The three voted for Bruno. Chapter Ten - When Nathaniel found out about Ace's alliance, Nathaniel targeted Ace to be the next to go. Nathaniel did the puzzle for the Alpha Males in the challenge, winning them immunity. Chapter Eleven - Nathaniel got the cast off his arm. Nathaniel was a judge for the talent show, and gave Jocelyn, Bozo, and Susan ten, nine, and seven points, respectively. Nathaniel had his alliance vote for Ace, but Rocky didn't. Chapter Twelve - After feeling betrayed by Rocky, Nathaniel allied with Susan and Bozo. During the challenge, Nathaniel considered Rocky the season's "Biggest loser." When the Alpha Males lost immunity, Bozo revealed that Nathaniel had a secret alliance with her. This caused his entire team to vote him off. Nathaniel voted for Niles because Niles called him "Bowser," which seriously offended him. Alliance(s) Nathaniel formed an alliance with "Spazz" in chapter one. However, they didn't end up on the same tribe, so most likely the alliance has ended. "Spazz" was also voted out, ending the alliance. In chapter two, Nathaniel allied with Audrey. In chapter four, Elvis joined the alliance. When the tribes were divided by gender, Audrey was no longer with the alliance. However, in chapter six, Nathaniel and Elvis re-affirmed the alliance. Audrey was voted out the next chapter. Elvis left the alliance in chapter nine, and was later eliminated. Nathaniel started a new alliance with Rocky and Niles in chapter nine. In chapter eleven, Nathaniel allied with the battling Females tribe members Bozo and Susan. This alliance led to his elimination. Background Nathaniel was born in South Korea, and his family came to Canada when he was ten. It took him five years to learn a decent amount of English. Most of the English he learned was from Mario games. He based his clothes after Mario, and is home-schooled via the Internet. Trivia *Nathaniel's appearance is an edit of Harold. *Nathaniel is based off Ken Hoang from the author's favorite reality show [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_(U.S._TV_series) Survivor], Mario from the Mario video games, and one of the author's real life friends. *Nathaniel formed the first alliance of the season. *Nathaniel was one of the first people to sit out of a challenge (the other being "Spazz"). **They both sat out of the third challenge. ***Coincidentally, they were both in an alliance together. *He sat out again in Chapter Seven, and in once again Chapter Eight. *Due to a goof on the author's part, Nathaniel was not seen doing anything in the beginning of Chapter Six, while everyone else did. He is also absent in the first part of Chapter Seven. **When writing, Nathaniel is usually the character the author forgets about. *During Susan's song in chapter eleven, Nathaniel acted like American Idol judge Randy Jackson. *Nathaniel is Total Drama Amazon's first jury member. *Nathaniel received nine votes. *Nathaniel was the only jury member who wasn't a member of the Outlasting Warriors. *Nathaniel is the last Screeching Monkey voted off, and the last Alpha Male voted off prior to the merge. Category:Total Drama Amazon